Give Me Love
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: "Maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood turns into alcohol." -Ed Sheeran


**Give Me Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Simply borrowing. **

**Summary:**

**A/N: It's been forever since I've written anything! Here's a little vintage style Grillows! This song was inspired and titled after Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love. The lyrics are included.**

* * *

_Give me love like her,__  
__'Cause lately I've been waking up alone.__  
__Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt,__  
__Told you I'd let them go._

Catherine Willows paused the movie that light up her living room. She reached for her phone that vibrated on the brown coffee table. The house was quiet. Lindsey was away at college for the new fall semester and her FBI schedule left her with plenty of Netflix nights.

The phone number, she didn't notice, but she answered in the event that it was work. "Willows," she answered, but there was no reply. "Hello?" she said. Right before she pulled the phone from her ear, a voice called her name.

"Catherine," it slurred ever so slightly. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before saying his name out loud, "Gil?"

_And that I'll find my corner,__  
__Maybe tonight I'll call ya,__  
__After my blood turns into alcohol,__  
__No I just wanna hold ya_

"How did you know?" he asked slightly surprised.

She tossed the blanket off of her lap and sat up. She didn't even wince at the cold floor against her feet. "I…I don't… what… where are you?" she said not sure what to say.

"I have to tell you something," he replied ignoring her question. "I just wanted to know something?"

"What?" she asked confused. She wanted to ask him a million questions. She hadn't heard from him in over a year and here she was receiving a random phone call in the night with very little greeting.

"What," he paused taking a breath, "What would you say if I told you that I have tried so hard to live and be happy, but I can't. No matter how I try…. I tried to move away from Vegas and Nevada to find what I thought I was missing and to do things I _thought_ I wanted to do," he sighed, "But nothing, nothing at all is… it."

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,__  
__We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,__  
__All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

"What are you saying? Are you drinking? Gil where are you?" she shoot out questions little concerned. She had never heard him speak like this before, other than when he's had a few drinks.

Ignoring her once again, he continued. "I have tried filling this… this gap in my heart with things… bugs, Sara, explorations. "

"And," she asked realizing that this would be the only question he'd answer.

"None of them are… you." Her heart began to beat rapidly and her palms became moist. She could feel the heat rise on her back and up her neck, even in her tank top. "So, Catherine, what would you say if I told you that I loved you and I can't live without you?" he asked.

_Give me love like never before,__  
__'Cause lately I've been craving more.__  
__And it's been a while but i still feel the same,__  
__Maybe I should let you go__  
__You know I'll find my corner,__  
__And that tonight I'll call ya,__  
__After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,__  
__No I just wanna hold ya_

Her eyes filled with tears as her head filled with questions. "Gil… I…."

"Just please tell me you love me too," he said barley audible.

She swallowed, "Gil… I do," she stuttered. "I just… you're in Paris and…"

"Well, there's something else. What if I told you that I am sitting on your porch?"

"You're what?"

"I have been drinking a little, if you haven't noticed, and I had a cab drop me off about an hour ago. Between that and being stranded… I didn't have the courage before."

Before he uttered another word, the door to her house swung open and she stood there in a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts, showing off her toned body. Her skin peaked between the two. Her strawberry blonde hair blew from the draft that traveled through the doorway. She held the phone on her chest, her mouth opened slightly.

"Surprise," he said with a goofy and slightly drunken smile.

Without saying a word she threw herself in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled slightly, the alcohol affecting his balance. He moved her so that he could look into her eyes. They sparkled against the moonlight.

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,__  
__We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,__  
__All I want is the taste that your lips allow,__  
__My my, my my-y, oh give me love__  
__Give a little time to me, or burn this out__  
__We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around__  
__All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

"God, you're so beautiful. I love you, Catherine."

She let the tears spill down her cheek as a smile spread across her face. "I love you too," she said.

"I've waited so long to do this," he said cupping her cheeks and pulling her lips towards his. He kissed her gently, breathing her in. His hands pulled her body closer as she parted her lips. She pushed her tongue past his lips, tasting every inch of his mouth. Her fingers ran through the gray curls on the base of his neck.

She pulled her head back and tilted it slightly, looking up into his blue eyes. She had missed them so much. Most people never knew what they were saying, but she always knew.

"How drunk are you?" she asked playfully.

"Not that drunk," he replied. "I won't ever forget this moment."

"Good," she said pulling into the house.

_my my, my my, oh give me love__  
__my my, my my oh give me love,__  
__my my, my my oh give me love,__  
__my my, my my oh give me love_

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I was instantly reminded of classic Grillows stories back in the day. I want to go back into time. **


End file.
